justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Lockjaw
:Were you looking for one of Torture Lockjaw's counterpart: Lockjaw, Golden Lockjaw, Shadow Golden Lockjaw, Torture Golden Lockjaw, or Nightmare Lockjaw? TRTF5= Torture Lockjaw is one of the antagonists in the upcoming The Return to Freddy's 5. He will not be the main antagonist, which was revealed by Poniator Films on Twitter. Appearance Torture Lockjaw seems to look a lot like Lockjaw's did in TRTF4, with a cylindrical head, a skinny body, and a black top hat with a white stripe on it. His eyes and mouth are like other Torture suits, but with two rows of teeth(three including the last ones on his endoskeleton). His body is torn up with a few wires coming out of his shoulders and eye sockets. He has a black bow tie and holds a spear-like object in his right hand. Trivia *Unlike TRTF 3 and TRTF 4, Lockjaw will not be the main antagonist in TRTF 5. *Once for a short while on PoniatorKittyGames there was a low resulution version of him with his eyes coming out of his head that had a grumpy face. The image was titled "Lick my juice.png". this became lickjuice. |-|TRTF5 Clickteam version = Torture Lockjaw made an appearance in the abandoned Clickteam version as the only animatronic ingame. He looks identical to his current appearance. Behaviour Torture Lockjaw occasionally appears behind the player when they are close to the door. The player has to turn off the flashlight if they see him. He will eventually disappear. He seems to appear more often if the player bangs on the door and looks at the Lockjaw suit. if the player hides in the room with the sally head and endoskeleton and look behind them Torture Lockjaw may be seen running by. Trivia *Torture Lockjaw seems to be buggy. If the player clicks on him when they see him, the player will travel through him and he will disappear. *If you click his nose on the menu, it will play a honking sound. |-|Gallery = Miscellaneous 16f3f1_c9ab774ea3db4df3b6d449ed6c551147_png_srz_p_800_600_75_22_0_50_1_20_0.png|The image titled "Lick my juice.png". 16f3f1 acbc38c498034d6d8f7fca92291c07d5 png srz p 355 200 75 22 0 50 1 20 0.png|A background on PoniKittygames with Lickjuice. Trtfr.png|His appearance on the icon for The Return to Freddy's 5. First Look TRTF_Reboot_Teaser.png|Early version of Torture Lockjaw (Hybrid Lockjaw at the time) in one of the teasers. R_icon.jpg|Beta version of Torture Lockjaw in the game's original icon. Beta_Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw's beta appearance in the menu screen. Second look New_Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw's 2nd look from the Deviantart page. Hybrid Lockjaw trailer.png|Torture Lockjaw in The Return to Freddy's: Remastered's trailer. Hybrid Lockjaw TSG2.jpeg|One of the images in one of the Teaser Games (TRTF: R). W10 lockjaw.png 3rd Look Hybrid_Lockjaw_New_I'm_Sorry.jpeg|Torture lockjaw in a teaser. Lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw in a wallpaper. Vlcsnap-2015-09-11-16h36m05s793.png|Torture Lockjaw in a pre-release menu. Torture Lockjaw teaser.png Torture Lockjaw teaser brightened.png|Torture Lockjaw's second teaser brightened. Torture Lockjaw teaser 2.png|Torture Lockjaw in his 3rd Teaser. Notice the 2 sets of eyes in the background, with the text "HA HA HA HA". Torture Lockjaw teaser 2 brightened.png|Torture Lockjaw's 3rd Teaser brightened. Notice the 2 heads in the background. File:TortureLockjaw3rdTeaser.png|The 3rd teaser of Torture Lockjaw, with another head saying "HA HA HA HA"in the background. It s almost time by bfpfilms424-d9ckje4.png|Him in a picture from BFP's Deviantart teaseing the Official Trailer. (Note is says debut because Poni mixed up what Debut meant) TortureLockjawScare.PNG|A frame of Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare in the abandoned Clickteam version. T Lockjaw background.png T Lockjaw background 2.png 5374ba428ff9d9324265c4ecc18e457347df506f full.jpg THANKYOU.png|Torture Lockjaw on Thank you image. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Males